


A Songstress's Plight

by Kumikoko



Category: Lost Song (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Prince Rudo is an impatient man with desires. Finis is reluctant to perform her duty as his to-be wife.





	A Songstress's Plight

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Lost Song, what a tragically beautiful Anime with one of the suckiest ending episodes in existence. That said, my good friend introduced me to this anime and I am happy that she did. There is a lot of potential content to work with, like, I don't know, writing fix-it fanfics because the Anime apparently didn't know how to end itself properly. 
> 
> Anyways, Rudo isn't a kind man, and I think that was portrayed accurately. Still, for all intents and purposes, I am intrigued by his villainous character. I wonder how he became who he is. Was he abused as a child, or was he spoiled? Or, is he /just like that/? I feel as if the anime should have explored his past a little...but the anime wasn't really interested in giving much-wanted back stories which is a shame. Regardless, he's one of those villains that deserve a statue in the school halls of Evil. (You'll get this my wonderful friend ;) ) Which, the wiki page for Rudo says his last name is Bernstein. That is what I went with, although all I can think of is Kudellia Bernstein, lol. 
> 
> For those who are curious, I may or may not write a second chapter. It will depend on what free time is permitted to me and what I choose to do with that free time. So at this point in time, the fic is listed as a one-shot. 
> 
> I do not own Lost Song, nor do I own the characters.

**A Songstress's Plight**

 

“Guards, bring me my songstress.” Rudo Bernstein IV called, draping an arm leisurely over his forehead as he tilted his neck back against his onyx tub.

“Yes, your Highness!” Chimed the guards positioned at the doors on the east side of the room before they hurried into the hallway.

“Right away, your Highness!” Chirped the guards located directly opposite of their counterparts on the east before they fanned out into prince Rudo’s bedroom to then enter an adjacent hallway.

Rudo listened to their quick footsteps, knowing he had trained them to fetch well. Two sets of guards remained in the vicinity, one of which was stationed in his bedroom. Guards and exists were everywhere. Rudo liked to have multiple escape routes.

Secure, and satisfied in his custom-made bathroom, Rudo relaxed in the hot water, counting the minutes it took for the guards to retrieve Finis. Each minute it took for them to bring her back would be another lashing in the dungeon. He smiled to himself, imagining their screams and pleas. His cruel daydreaming was interrupted by the repetitive noise of footsteps.

A click-clacking of high heels against stone let Rudo know Finis had arrived. He peered at her. Finis stood in the eastern doorway appearing lost, and frightened. A guard stood behind her, standing to attention.

“As you requested, Your Highness.” The guard declared proudly between heavy breaths.

“Go,” Rudo commanded, waving his fingers at the guard. The guard scurried away obediently. Rudo refocused on Finis. “You, come.” Rudo requested, gesturing for her to come hither with his hand.

Finis squeaked with fear and trembled as she dutifully approached the spherical tub. “Y-Your Highness…” Finis murmured, gripping her pink swan ballroom dress tightly to still her shaking hands.

“Are you clean?” Rudo asked, propping himself up onto his elbows on the rims of the tub.

“Yes,” Finis answered, pressing a hand to her chest. “I haven’t been outside.” Finis assured him, regarding him warily.

“That is not what I meant,” Rudo said, extending his pale hand to her. Finis glanced around herself nervously, eyeing the tall wall mirrors stationed around the room that she could see her, and Rudo’s reflection in. Rudo quirked an impatient eyebrow. “Coming?”

“Of course,” Finis promised as she grabbed onto his hand for support, slipping her dainty shoes off of her feet and then wordlessly stepped into the onyx tub with tense shoulders. “I will be your wife.” She remarked with a tight smile. Rudo frowned as he rose to his feet. The water slid off of his body and dripped into the pool.

“Don’t remind me about it,” Rudo grumbled, turning her away from him. The water swished around them, splashing at the sides of the luxurious tub. “Bend over and I’ll make this quick.” Rudo told her while he pushed on her back to make her bend forwards. 

“Are we going to bathe together,” Finis asked, a nervous tone to her voice as Rudo bunched up her wet, heavy dress. “I can have Corte undress me and fetch my soaps.” Finis offered while  she placed her hands on the marbled pillar, one of a few that supported a dome ceiling over the tub. The Bernstein crest was painted onto the dome.

“As you said, you will become my wife,” Rudo groused, throwing her words back at her out of bored annoyance while he pulled at her bloomers. “You can earn that privilege tonight.” Rudo stated as he gripped her hips and tugged them in an upwards motion. Finis squeaked as she lost her balance. She caught herself, one hand clasping the flat rim of the tub while her other palm was pressed to the pillar. Her hair cascaded around her, becoming wet from the water while her nipples teased the water’s surface.

Now that Rudo had her positioned with her head low, and her butt high in the air, he grabbed a bottle of oil from the rim of the tub. He took a moment to slather the oil graciously over his penis before setting the container back down. Finis tried looking back at him but when she caught sight of his hardened manhood, she turned away with reddened cheeks.

“H-here?” Finis stammered, trembling as she eyed the bathtub. It was not Rudo's King-sized bed, with the imported mammoth blankets.

“Be quiet, “Rudo commanded, pressing the tip of his dick against her pink hole. He teased Finis’s entrance, rubbing against it to nudge inside. He heard Finis gasp. “Quieter.” Rudo chided and thrust his hips forwards, inserting his cock into Finis’s vagina.

Finis cried out and began to wiggle her hips. Rudo felt her spongy walls tighten around his dick and bit back a pleasured grunt. _She is tight_. Rudo admired, reveling in her warmth as she squirmed underneath him. He withdrew from her only to push his cock back into her hole. As he did, he sought out the mirror that gave him the best view of his own reflection.

“It hurts,” Finis cried, struggling to stand up, but Rudo’s hand was on the small of her back, preventing her from rising. “It hurts!”

“Quit sniveling,” Rudo scolded, pulling his hips back to adjust himself. His cruel words silenced her words, although she continued to express her discontent with tears. “It is unbecoming.” He stated, thrusting slowly into her, stealing her virginity. Finis merely whimpered, and grit her teeth as he began to pump his cock into her vagina.

Rudo’s grunts of pleasure were followed by her gasps of pain while he plowed himself into her repetitively. Be it pride or fear, Finis said nothing while Rudo had his way with her. He watched himself in the mirror and listened to the wet slapping noise that occurred each time he slid into, and out of Finis’s tense body. She was pushed forwards with each thrust, her long, flowing hair flailing around her while her breasts ducked under the surface of the water. If it was an uncomfortable position, Finis did not say, and Rudo did not ask. He bothered not to check on her, and instead focused on how good he looked in the mirror.

A few flashes of cruel, teethy smiles and an occasional flip of his well groomed hair put him in a good mood. _I am beautiful_. Rudo thought to himself, satisfied with his appearance as he drove his dick into her hole. He glanced at Finis, clad in a luxurious pink and white swan dress, complimented by her lengthy hair. _She is beautiful. We are beautiful_. Rudo acknowledged, thinking that his to-be-wife did not look like another inbred royal even if her eyes were spaced far apart from each other.

Rudo’s attention then turned to his prized onyx tub, and the marble pillars. A sense of pride swelled up into his heart as he took a moment to look up at his family crest that was painted on the dome. He recalled fond memories of slitting three artists throats before the fourth one finally depicted his noble family crest properly. _Truly a masterpiece_.

_Ah, I am going to_ …Rudo’s thoughts were interrupted as the pleasure burst forth from his cock and lit his brain up with euphoric colors. The high of orgasm riddled through his body, washing over the toxins. He panted and with the back of his hand he wiped away sweat that had accumulated onto his forehead.

“You are dismissed,” Rudo declared, settling back down into the tub to revel in the lingering warmth. “Tell no one.”

Finis slowly stood up, letting the wet dress fall around her. Her face was red, and her gasps were breathless. She crawled out of the tub, stepped into her shoes, and silently left on unsteady feet while her virginity trickled down her legs in scarlet rivulets.


End file.
